Megumi Toyama
Megumi Toyama '''is one of the main characters in Puella Magi Kotori Magica. She is known for being 'the smart one' in Kotori's magical girl group, named Tsubasa. Character Description Known for being Kotori's childhood friend, Megumi is a very smart and wise girl, who is the smartest girl in all of her classes, and is shown to be very strict due to this. She is very serious about school, and her grades. From being in a very smart family, Megumi aims to be just like them. History In the beginning of the story, Megumi claimed that she had no reasons to become a magical girl. Ever since she said that, Ryubey and Kotori thought that maybe she doesn't want to be a magical girl, but in reality, Megumi's rival in school, Sayuri Kenzaki, were rivals in a way, since they were both the smartest girls and class. Due to this, Sayuri started to try to get Megumi upset about being more smarter than her, which caused Megumi to tell Ryubey her desire that night. The next day, Kotori and Tsukasa were very surprised that Megumi made the contract, but Megumi never told them what she asked for. Powers & Abilities '''TBA Appearance TBA Relationships 'Kotori Aizawa '- Megumi and Kotori are childhood friends. They both found out about magical girls and Mazes together. 'Tsukasa Hibiki '- Megumi thinks that Tsukasa is a bit idiotic, but she still calls Tsukasa her friend. In a side story of the light novel, in the chapter, Happy Birthday Tsukasa-chan!, as the others were telling each other how much they cared about Tsukasa, Megumi only told her "You dragged us into this mess, but happy birthday!". 'Yume Kotone '- Although Megumi highly disagrees with most of the things and actions that Yume does, Megumi and Yume still try their best to get along with each other. Just like Kotori, Megumi used to be a fan of Yume's Anime when she was younger, but Megumi grew out of liking it. Trivia * Although Megumi didn't tell the girls what her desire was, she later told them what it truly was at the end of the story ** Kotori is the only member of Tsubasa to not tell the girls what she asked Ryubey for * When Kotori Magica was still in progress, and in early stages, Megumi's original wish was going to be, "I wish to be a successful doctor, just like my sister!", but this was never done, and was changed for an unknown reason ** Like her original wish, Megumi had an older sister, but her having a sister was never done, and wasn't in the complete version * Megumi was originally going to be the first one to die in Kotori Magica, but this was never done * Megumi was originally going to have blue hair instead of gray * Due to her desire, she can be smarter than any student at any school she goes to Category:Puella Magi Kotori Magica Category:SubaruStar